Forever And Ever, I'll Love You
by Cissaflake
Summary: Andromeda loved him, without a doubt, and she knew that he loved her. They had been together for almost three years now that the end of the year was approaching, they would all leave Hogwarts for good in a month or two after the exams and everything. Andromeda would be betrothed, and marry, and provide heirs. But she wouldn't. She would marry Ted Tonks whether they liked it or not.


**A/N: With the amount of chapter fics i've got going, i really shouldn't be starting another one... And with another one to start before the month is over too...**

**Ah well, I've been wanting to write this for like 6 months now, so i finally am!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters, plots and whatnot. I am only playing in the world that JKR created._

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Forever And Ever, I'll Love You

Chapter 1

Andromeda Black gasped quietly, as someone pulled her into an empty classroom. She smiled, already knowing who it was before she felt a hand slip into her own.

'Hello Ted,' she breathed, turning around to face him,

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear,

'Meet me in the furthest greenhouse from the castle tonight at one.' His warm breath tickled her ear, and she nodded, smiling.

Ted kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then left the classroom swiftly. They had had be very secretive about their relationship, and no one knew of it, except them. They had to have fleeting visits like these in empty classrooms, and then have long quiet chats at night a few times a week.

Andromeda loved him, without a doubt, and she knew that he loved her. Just by the way he looked at her across the classroom when they shared lessons, and how she could never do the same for fear of being caught staring at a Mudblood, the way he caressed her hand when he held it, the way he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly when they kissed, all the little things made Andromeda certain that he did.

Andromeda made her way down to the Slytherin common room a moment later, where she found her younger sister Narcissa there waiting for her.

'Andie,' Narcissa said, coming over to her, Narcissa was in her fourth year, just as Andromeda was in her seventh, so Narcissa was happy to talk to her elder sister about any troubles that she might have, or just for a chat. Andromeda and Narcissa had grown closer ever since Bellatrix had left Hogwarts two years prior, it killed Andromeda that she couldn't tell her sister about Ted, but she would most likely be disowned and then she didn't know what she would do.

'Hey Cissy,' Andromeda replied, smiling at her sister.

They sat down and talked for a while, but then Narcissa had to go to the library to finish some homework and Andromeda was left on her own.

It was times like this, that a small part of her wished that she hadn't already done all of her homework, she knew that she should be studying for her NEWTs but she couldn't bring herself to.

Andromeda didn't have many friends, she had always been close to her sisters, more so to Bellatrix, but now Narcissa as well. It had always been that way, Andromeda was a quiet girl and didn't usually speak unless she was spoken too, quite the opposite of Bellatrix.

Andromeda had been paired with Ted for the term in the Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons that they shared with the Gryffindor's one year, and he had talked to her. She had gradually gotten more relaxed in his company, and would sometimes start conversations on her own. And that was how it began, they had secretly met up in Hogsmeade together, and it just progressed from there.

They had been together for almost three years now that the end of the year was approaching, they would all leave Hogwarts for good in a month or two after the exams and everything.

Andromeda had been lost in her thoughts for a long time, and she realised that the common room was almost empty, everyone had gone to bed.

She stood up and saw that she still had four hours until she was meeting Ted so she decided to go and try to sleep for a while. Once she was in her dorm, Andromeda quietly did a spell that would wake her up at twelve thirty so she could get ready.

{xxx}

She slept for a few hours, and then awoke half an hour before she was meant to be meeting Ted. Andromeda got out of bed and got dressed, she then went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and did her hair. She went back into the dorm, and put on her shoes.

At one o'clock in the morning, Andromeda was sat in the greenhouse that was furthest away from the castle, she was hidden by the leaves of plants.

She heard the door open, and Ted whispering, 'Dromeda,' she smiled at the nickname only he used for her, and went over to him.

He took her hand and they both stood in a corner, partially hidden by plants, it seemed somehow... Romantic, in a way though.

'I-I would do this outside, but- well- we can't really though,' he seemed nervous for some reason,

'What is it?' Andromeda asked, slightly concerned by his out of character behaviour.

'I- erm- Wow this is harder than I thought it would be...'

'Just tell me,' She said softly,

'Andromeda,' he began, 'I love you very much,'

'I love you too Ted,' she smiled at him,

'And I wanted to know,' he seemed to just through all caution into the wind at that moment. 'Would you, Andromeda Black, do me the honour, of becoming my wife and marrying me?'

He opened a little box that Andromeda hadn't noticed that he was carrying, and inside it was a small silver ring with diamonds around the edges, forming a pattern.

Andromeda's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

She nodded. 'Yes.' She whispered, looking into his green eyes. The widest smile broke out on his face and he twirled her around in the air, before kissing her, and sliding the ring onto her finger.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered, they sat down on a bench, and just sat there in a content silence for a while.

'We should go back up to the castle now.' Ted whispered in her ear, Andromeda nodded, and stood up.

They both walked back up to the castle, without being seen, and went to their dorms for the rest of the morning until the sun rose.

{xxx}

The next morning, Andromeda cast a disillusionment charm on her ring so that no one would be able to see it.

Throughout the day she was happier than she had been in a long time, there was only one thought nagging in the back of her mind; in a month, when school ended, and Andromeda would leave Hogwarts, she would go home and be betrothed so some pureblood wizard. She would then become the perfect pureblood wife, and provide heirs to the line of whichever wizard she married.

The only problem was, that she wouldn't be doing that. Andromeda would be marrying Ted Tonks, a Muggle born, whether they liked it or not.

So now she had one thing that would worry her for the rest of the month; how to tell her family.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Anyone interested in betaing? Or know a beta that would beta this for me?**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


End file.
